


object

by PotatoButt



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Free Use, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: tadashi knows his place and knows to follow every order.--(please don't read if this sort of stuff upsets you!)
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	object

Tadashi knows his place.

He doesn’t talk back, doesn’t argue, and follows orders without missing a beat.

No matter what the order.

In the car, a cloud of cigarette smoke wafts up to the driver’s seat as Ainosuke exhales gruffly. Tadashi knows he’s in a foul mood, especially after being stood up for a beef. “Tadashi,” he says, his voice low and smooth.

“Yes, sir?” Tadashi drives smoothly around a corner as they head toward Ainosuke’s manor.

Ainosuke flicks his cigarette butt out of the window. “When we arrive, I am going to shower. And you are going to wait for me in the guest bedroom.”

“Yes sir.” Tadashi wonders why, but he doesn’t dare ask. 

“And you’ll already be naked if you know what’s good for you.”

Tadashi’s grip on the steering wheel tightens. He’d be lying if he thought their arrangement wouldn’t go this far. In some ways, his master is predictable. And to that point, Tadashi knows his place.

Once Tadashi parks the car in the garage, he smoothly steps out to open Ainosuke’s door. The other man stomps out of the car and storms into the magnificent house. Tadashi collects his master’s belongings from the back seat, his mask and skateboard, and stashes them away. Then, he enters the house and heads straight for the guest bedroom. As he closes the door behind him, he notices that the shower in the connected bathroom is on. He doesn’t question why Ainosuke isn’t using his own shower. Instead, Tadashi begins to undress, starting with his necktie and folding each piece of clothing over the back of a desk chair in effort to prevent unsightly wrinkles.

Lastly, Tadashi removes his socks and then his underwear. He stands dumbly in the middle of the room for a moment; should he sit on the bed? Lay? His master had not given him detailed instructions. So, Tadashi decides to wait, standing fully nude while he listens for the shower to turn off. He gazes up, past gentle wisps of dark hair, at a clock to focus on the movement of the hands instead of the fact that his skin is prickling with the chill of the room.

The shower turns off after a few more minutes. Tadashi does his best to quell the strange, anticipatory feeling in his gut as he listens to the sound of a towel being rubbed over a body followed by the sound of a hair dryer. He’s not sure what Ainosuke wants from him, but he has a few guesses.

Tadashi doesn’t have more time to ponder it, though, as a moment later, the hair dryer turns off and the bathroom door opens. Tadashi’s gaze falls to the floor, and he waits for the next order.

It comes in the form of being pushed down to kneel, a thumb pushing his mouth open, and a cock pressing into lips. A hand grips at Tadashi’s dark hair, and he relaxes his jaw and allows his master to use him as he pleases. Ainosuke thrusts into his mouth over and over, and Tadashi fights the urge to gag from the intrusion. His eyes water and he can feel spit escaping his lips, but he doesn’t feel embarrassed. He just feels nothing.

“That’s a good boy.” Ainosuke mutters, and Tadashi is surprised by the praise but doesn’t let it show. His master typically  _ never _ offers him any kind of praise. He supposes this situation isn’t exactly typical. After a few more minutes, Ainosuke shifts back and lets go of Tadashi’s hair, in favor of thumping his wet cock against Tadashi’s flushed cheeks. It’s lewd unlike anything else, and yet Tadashi can’t ignore the sick satisfaction he feels.

Ainosuke pulls Tadashi up by his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “You’re a virgin aren’t you?”

Tadashi nods slightly. “Yes sir.” Ainosuke smirks and shoves Tadashi onto the bed. He lets himself be positioned by his master, as if he were a doll. Tadashi’s chest is against expensive sheets, and his knees are bent so that his ass is fully accessible. He closes his eyes and just listens, mentally preparing himself for what was surely next. He hears a bottle open.

Wet, cold fingers prod against his hole, and Tadashi flinches with a sharp intake of breath. His master snickers as he rudely pushes his fingers in. Tadashi grabs at the sheets and takes a deep breath in an effort to maintain his resolve. 

It’s easier to be an object. No feelings. No reactions.

Not even when the fingers in his ass are being pushed in seemingly as hard as they can. 

Tadashi’s body has other ideas. He can feel the familiar pressure of arousal in his stomach, not being helped at all by the pornographic wet sounds coming from his ass and his master’s skillful ministrations. The fingers leave for a second and come back with a new layer of lube, slipping in with ease. Weight shifts on the bed, and Tadashi can feel Ainosuke behind him. Without a word, fingers slip out, and Tadashi can feel the head of his master’s cock pushing against his hole. He holds his breath as strong hands bruisingly grip his hips.

Ainosuke doesn’t bother with slow. He slams his hips into Tadashi with an unapologetic rhythm and force, knocking his whole body forward, only to be dragged back down by the hands on his waist. Between the air being stolen from his lungs with each trust and the pain from the intense stretch to accommodate his master’s dick, Tadashi’s head spins. Ainosuke reaches with one hand to grab a fist full of Tadashi’s hair, yanking his head back, bending him into an impossible angle. He can’t help but whimper.

After some time, Tadashi thinks the sex almost starts to feel good, until his master growls someone else’s name in his ear.

Tadashi reminds himself to know his place. Of course Ainosuke wants him to be someone else right now. Had the beef happened, Tadashi wouldn’t be the one getting fucked into the sheets. 

Even so, Tadashi’s body responds to the onslaught and the friction of his own cock against the bed. He doesn’t make a sound when he comes and his body wilts. Now, he’s truly an object, simply just a vessel for his master’s pleasure and nothing more.

When Ainosuke comes, he pulls out and lets his semen splatter over Tadashi’s back with a grunt.

Then he’s gone, throwing on a bathrobe and demanding the room be cleaned by morning. The door slams behind him before Tadashi can even sit up and watch him leave.

No feelings. No reactions.

Tadashi knows his place.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
